


Winter Wonderland

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [23]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Klaine Advent, Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8984956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: Written for Klaine Advent.It's the first day of Winter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Winter
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154875693530/winter-wonderland

It was the twenty first of December, the first day of winter. Snow was falling softly outside. As the sun rose over the New York City skyline, Kurt and Blaine slowly woke up, grateful for the day off they had been lucky to get.

Blaine was the first to wake. He slid out from beneath the blankets and walked over to the window, excited to see the snow falling. He quietly walked from the bedroom to the kitchen as to not wake Kurt yet and began making coffee and breakfast for him and his husband.

Kurt woke shortly after Blaine when he noticed the lack of a warm body next to him. He could see the snow falling from where he sat as he got out of bed and left the bedroom towards the smell of hot coffee and banana nut muffins that filled the apartment.

“Mmm,” Kurt said, startling Blaine. “Something smells delicious.”

Blaine smiled at Kurt and happily made his way over to him, Christmas coffee mug in hand. “Well, good morning,” Blaine said cheerfully, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before pulling away and handing the Kurt the coffee mug. “That would be the smell of coffee and muffins.”

“Did you see the snow?”

Blaine’s face lit up like a small child in Christmas morning. “Yes, I did.”

Kurt laughed at Blaine’s expression. “Park later?”

Blaine gave Kurt a knowing look. “Of course” he said.

Later in the day, they had made their way to their nearby park. The two grown men turned into little kids as they built a snowman together, made snow angels, and threw snowballs at each other. They left only when they were beginning to get cold, and returned to their warm apartment.

After hot showers to thaw out, they both sat down on the couch, turned on a Christmas movie, and cuddled up underneath a blanket, sipping hot chocolate. For Kurt and Blaine, it was the best first day of Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/154875693530/winter-wonderland


End file.
